Videos
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: -"Say hi, Damon!" "To who? The camera?" Bonnie&Damon. BAMON. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Vampire Diaries. T.T

_**A/N:**__ Long time no update, hmm? (YES, HAVE SHAME THAT YOU HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A LONG WHILE.) Well, I'm just going to make a little one-shot… ^_^ I'll explain my little, kinda-disappearance from writing stories down there… v.v (YOU BETTER!) Although it's kinda long . . . just a warning, though. Okay so here's the one-shot. :3 I hope I don't disappoint you guys!_

* * *

><p><strong>Videos<strong>

**.**

Bonnie raised her video camera so that Damon would be seen (and be part of) in her video blog. Or "vlogs" as some people call it.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he sipped from his wine. He was sitting on the dark brown arm chair—looking cool and hot, as usual—as he watched Bonnie press buttons on the video camera. His dark hair was a bit messy (ahem, messily sexy, ahem), his dark eyes curious, and his legs relaxed in front of him. He seemed comfortable. Yet he still looks tempting.

"A vlog," she answered, lifting the camera again. Bonnie tilted her head to the side, her red curls slightly moving to the side as well. "I've got a question."

He nodded, gesturing for her to go ahead and ask him.

"Vampires can be seen in videos, right?" Bonnie asked.

Damon laughed, a small smile on his face. "Of course. You've got to stop believing in sayings such as those. The "vampires-can't-be-seen-in-photos" crap. It's very . . . amusing. And really stupid." He took another sip from his wine.

"Hey, it wasn't _that_ stupid! Well, that was because I never met real vampires before . . ." Bonnie mumbled to herself as she walked towards Damon, with her video camera in her right hand. "Say hi, Damon!" She ordered him happily. Bonnie began to record.

"To who? The camera?" Damon asked, sipping from his glass again.

"Just say hi," Bonnie said with a soft sigh. "To the camera."

He looked at the camera, then back at Bonnie. He was ignoring the camera's existence completely. "Give me one good reason."

Bonnie blushed and glared at him. "Can't it be my personal reason?"

"Everything's personal in our relationship, Bonnie," he said, half-smiling amusedly.

"Well." She didn't have anything to say so she simply said that. Bonnie pulled the camera away from Damon's form and started to talk to it. "Well, there you go. My boyfriend, Damon. He's an ass, isn't he? A very stubborn ass."

"I'm not an ass. And why the hell are you talking to the camera anyway?"

"A vlog, remember?" Bonnie said to Damon, smiling a bit. She looked at the camera and rolled her eyes. She also mouthed the word; "Forgetful" towards the camera.

"I remember. But _why_ are you doing a . . . vlog?" Damon asked. What the hell does vlog mean, anyway? "Are you going to post it on some site or something?"

"That's practically the only reason to _make_ a vlog, Damon," Bonnie explained.

He scowled. He doesn't like being treated like some idiot (even though he kind of sounds like one right now). "Well, excuse me for not knowing those shit," Damon muttered, sipping from his wine again.

Bonnie glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing," he grumbled. Damon ran a hand through his hair and reached towards the coffee table, looking through some magazines.

She shrugged and turned back to the camera. "I guess that's it for now. Hopefully, you guys would stop bugging me about my boyfriend," Bonnie wagged her eyebrows at the camera. Damon looked up and watched her, suppressing a laugh at how funny she looks.

"So, yeah, bye guys!" Bonnie exclaimed and waved at the camera before stopping the video. She felt his gaze on her and glanced at Damon. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Damon chuckled, pulling out a magazine. He leaned back on the arm chair, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"I'll just go post this . . ." Bonnie murmured, turning around and running up the stairs. She seemed excited. He smiled to himself, flipping the magazine open. As long as she's happy, he wouldn't disturb her—for the meantime, anyway.

Twenty minutes later, he heard laughter from above. From Bonnie's room, actually.

"Damon!" She was calling for him, giggling. "Damon, come here!"

An invitation? Well, even if it's not, a bed plus Bonnie plus Damon equals something . . . mature. To Damon, that equation totally means mature stuff. "Be there in a second," he muttered before rushing up the stairs, using his uncanny speed.

Bonnie was giggling as she typed gleefully on her laptop.

He leaned on the doorframe, watching her for a moment. Damon cleared his throat—and she jumped. "You called, _cara_?"

Bonnie blushed at the tone of his voice (and at the pet name, too). She twisted a bit in her chair to look at him. "I've gotta show you something."

Damon simply walked over towards her, peering over her shoulders. "What is it?" he murmured, his tone a bit husky. He suddenly had the need for physical contact.

"Here, look at the comments," she giggled again, using her forefinger to point at one of the comments.

It said; "WOW! Your boyfriend's hot! SEXY! I'm thinking of dumping my current boyfriend right now to find someone like yours! Kidding! But your boyfriend is TRULY hot."

Damon raised his eyebrows, not quite hiding a smile as he looked at the next comment.

The second one said; "My nose bled from the hotness of your boyfriend. Now I'm NEVER going to stop bugging you to put him in your videos."

"Like hell," he muttered. He didn't like talking to cameras. It makes people look stupid and crazy. Like . . . like Bonnie, for example (although he absolutely loves that about her). Damon looked at the next comment.

It said; "HOLY SHIT! You just got yourself a new viewer."

Bonnie grinned and scrolled down. "I just found myself a partner for my videos." Damon raised his eyebrows again, glancing at her before staring back at the laptop screen. Comments about his sexiness and hotness are always a positive for his ego.

"Oooh, look at this," she said, pointing at another comment.

It said; "AWWWWWW! I want to have a boyfriend like him!"

"And _I_ don't want to have a girlfriend like her," he stated sarcastically.

Bonnie playfully smacked his arm, glaring a bit. "You haven't even met her!"

"And _you_ haven't either." Damon gave her a charming smirk. "And," he paused, looking back at the screen. "I'm already happy with my current girlfriend." Which is Bonnie McCullough, of course.

She blushed and stared at the screen—not really reading the comments. So when Damon gently flicked the side of her head, Bonnie blinked and stared up at him. "What?"

"Are you going to scroll down? Or do the comments end there?" he asked.

"There's more. Twenty-five more, actually," Bonnie answered, going to the next page of her comments section.

"How many comments are there?" Damon asked. Since he didn't feel like standing up anymore, he lifted Bonnie out of her chair (she squealed in surprise) and sat down on her seat—placing Bonnie on his lap as he took control of the mouse.

"Fifty-three, I think." She grinned cheekily. "I got them in twenty minutes. Thanks to you. Which puts me to my next topic . . . will you be in my future videos? My viewers really enjoy having you in my videos."

"No."

"Why not?" She wiggled her hips on his lap. Persuading him.

"I don't want to." Damon clenched his jaw. Man, that feels good. Her soft body on top of his . . .

"Kill joy," Bonnie grumbled and leaned forward the screen, exposing her nape. Her skin looked so healthy and beautiful . . . and so, so soft.

Damn. Now, Damon _really_ needs some hardcore physical contact. Like, _very_ hardcore physical contact. Complete with touching and kissing.

"Hey, look—"

"I'll be in one more video," Damon interrupted, his lips on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She knew that he has something planned . . . Bonnie just _knew_ he has something planned.

"On one condition."

She was totally right. "I'm listening . . ." Bonnie nodded.

"You're going to have to do _anything_ I want tonight."

She shivered in anticipation. Bonnie gulped silently. "It depends . . ."

"Take it or leave it, Bonnie," Damon murmured against her skin, his lips brushing lightly on her neck.

"Give me five minutes," she breathed. Damn. Damon and his persuasive methods.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HEY GUYS! ^_^ so what's up? You like the one-shot? Hate it? This was supposed to be rated K or something but since I couldn't help myself…my fingers/brain just ended up with that (a rated T). And I'm sorry for not updating Summer Love for… 3 (?) months now! But I'm actually working on it…constantly! I shall update soon! I mean, I haven't updated that story all summer, so you must hate me now! D": But really, I am **really, really, really** sorry about that!

But yeah, my relatives left a few days ago…and I just wasn't inspired to write anything at all. It was because (and it still is) my Dad BOUGHT ME A GUITAR (one of my dreams!) and I've been practicing like CRAZY! I'm just teaching myself how to play it so that's practically why I'm practicing 2 or 3 hours a day. And then before I go to sleep, I play a song that I learned. LOLS. Also, I named my guitar Ash Redfern. Though it's not its official name… xD

And, also, I'm gonna delete a story since I just don't feel like writing it anymore. So yeah, **SORRY**! Ever since my cousins left, I've been…transformed. -.- Well, not COMPLETELY. But a few days earlier, I was actually thinking of giving up on writing… but don't worry! That idea is INSANE! Although, I rarely read now. T.T I can't read a book without getting distracted nowadays. *sighs*

But oh well. ALSO, my school is going to start on August 24th so…I'm going to update as much stories as I can (hopefully, I don't get distracted or anything)! Ah, well, I've gotta go to sleep now. Almost 2AM… so **thank you, thank you, THANK YOU** for reading this story (and probably reading the long A/N)!

**Review**?


End file.
